galitsiafandomcom-20200214-history
African Affair
The African Affair '''refers to a period of reinvigorated colonial violence during the 1940's by the Roman Bloc and later the Afrikaner Alliance following the end of the Versailles War. Following the creation of the Latin Bloc (later renamed the Roman Bloc) on October 3rd, 1939, Benito Mussolini of the Kingdom of Italy sought to forge a Totalist alliance between Italy, Spain and Portugal against the extremist National Socialist policies of Germany and the Communist ideologies of the Soviet Union. While Spain and Portugal had established vast colonial empires during the 16th and 17th centuries, their colonial empires had dwindled over the past hundred years leaving them with sparse territory in Africa. Italy, in contrast, did not establish a colonial empire until fairly late, only establishing claims in northern and eastern Africa during the late 19th century. Italy, Spain and Portugal felt cheated by the colonial empires of Britain and France and sought to undermine them by cutting them off from their colonial possessions while also expanding their own colonial empire. By May 9th, 1944 (the start of the Corsica Crisis) the Roman Bloc consisted of: Kingdom of Italy (led by Benito Mussolini), Kingdom of Spain (led by Francisco Franco), Republic of Portugal (led by António de Oliveira Salazar, who would be later overthrown by fascist Francisco Rolão Preto only a month later), Illyrian Republic (led by Slavko Kvaternik) and Kingdom of Greece (led by Ioannis Metaxas). The Roman Bloc contained numerous satellite states which included Bosnia, Serbia, North Makedonija, Montenegro and Bulgaria. The African Affair does not refer to a single conflict but a collective of conflicts in Africa linked back to the actions of the Roman Bloc and the Afrikaner Alliance. Though in general the African Affair is split into two parts: The Roman War and the Cape War. The conflicts often included in the Roman War involve: * The Corsican Crisis (often seen as the starting point for the African Affair) * The Italian Invasion of British Somaliland * The Italian Invasion of the Kingdom of Egypt * The Italian Invasion of Anglo-Egyptian Sudan * The Spanish Invasion of French Morocco * The Spanish Invasion of Algeria * The Spanish Invasion of British Gibraltar * Algerian Genocide * The Portuguese Invasion of British Nyasaland and North Rhodesia * Portuguese Invasion of the Belgian Congo * Portuguese Fascist Revolution The conflicts often included in the Cape War involve: * The formation of the Kongolese Liberation Front * The formation of the Azanian Alliance * The formation and independence of the Afrikaner Alliance * Guerrilla war between Azanian-Kongolese forces and Afrikaner forces * Kalahari Genocide *Implementation of Apartheid *Establishment of the United States of Azania and the West Cape Republic *Annexation of the West Cape Republic by the United States of Azania Participants '''Roman Bloc Powers: * Kingdom of Italy: Benito Mussolini * Spanish State: Francisco Franco * Portuguese Republic: António de Oliveira Salazar (Francisco Rolão Preto after 6/10/1944) Roman Bloc Client States: * Italian East Africa: Guglielmo Nasi * Italian Libya: Giovanni Messe * Portuguese Angola: Vasco Lopes Alves * Portuguese Mozambique: José Tristão de Bettencourt * Spanish West Africa: José Bermejo López Democratic Alliance Powers: * United Kingdom: Clement Atlee * France: Maurice Gamelin Democratic Alliance Client States: * Union of South Africa: Jan Smuts * North Rhodesia: John Waddington * South Rhodesia: Robert James Hudson * Nyasaland: Edmund Charles Smith Richards * Bechuanaland: Aubrey Denzil Forsyth-Thompson * Kingdom of Egypt: Hussein Serry Pasha * French Morocco: Charles Noguès * French Algeria: Marcel Peyrouton * French Tunisia: Emmanuel Charles MastCategory:Wars Afrikaner Alliance Powers: * Union of South Africa: Daniel François Malan * North Rhodesia: John Waddington * South Rhodesia: Robert James Hudson * Nyasaland: Edmund Charles Smith Richards * Bechuanaland: Aubrey Denzil Forsyth-Thompson * Southwest Africa: Peter Hoogenhout Timeline of the African Affair Roman War -October 30th, 1940: Mussolini begins Operation Paoli, under the guise of resettling refugees he has ethnic Italians settled in French Corsica. While most were simply those who were displaced from northeastern Italy following the Yugoslav Civil War, Mussolini had many “sleeper agents” mixed in, including spies and soldiers with the intention to kindle Corsican Nationalism in order to annex Corsica. -May 9th, 1944: An Italian soldier dressed as a French soldier shoots a Corsican child, this was specifically timed to coincide with the 175th anniversary of the Battle of Ponte Novu which led to the French annexation of the Corsican Republic. Corsicans and ethnic Italians are outraged with this anger being stoked by Italian “sleeper agents” who had been planted only four years earlier by Mussolini during Operation Paoli. The Corsican population allies themselves with the Italians against the French and begin rioting all across Corsica. Corsican nationalists bomb the French government buildings in Ajaccio and declare their independence. This becomes known as the Corsican Crisis. Later historians consider this the real start of the African Affair. -May 10th, 1944: In response to the Corsican Crisis, France sends soldiers to retake Corsica and re-establish order. This only serves to further the divide between Corsica and France. Mussolini gives a speech in Rome supporting the independence of Corsica from “French occupation”. Mussolini begins sending arms and troops to support the Corsican rebels. -May 20th, 1944: Corsican rebels begin the construction of coastal defenses along its northern and western coasts to protect from a French naval invasion. -June 10th, 1944: President António de Oliveira Salazar of Portugal is overthrown by the fascist Francisco Rolão Preto who criticized Salazar for not being right-wing enough. Preto re-establishes the Portuguese monarchy with Duarte Nuno, Duke of Braganza, ascending to the Portuguese Throne as King Duarte I of the Kingdom of Portugal, however the King held no real power. -July 1st, 1944: France orders a ceasefire regarding the Corsican Crisis. They put forth a referendum to Corsica on whether to stay with France or gain their independence. On July 10th over 71.1% of Corsicans voted for independence whereas only 28.9% voted to remain with France. France reluctantly recognizes Corsica’s independence. -July 10th, 1944: Petru Giovacchini is elected the President of the independent Republic of Corsica. -July 17th, 1944: President Petru Giovacchini of the Republic of Corsica (who was a known pro-Italian irredentist) announces the unification of the Republic of Corsica and the Kingdom of Italy. Mussolini visits Ajaccio to congratulate Giovacchini and assure the Corsican people of their continued autonomy and cultural promotion within the Kingdom of Italy. -August 1944: Mussolini meets with Franco and Preto in Madrid to discuss how they should go about their coordinated invasion of Africa and how they should divide up Africa among themselves. -March 1945: Mussolini begins sending funds and weapons to Berber rebels in French Tunisia and Dervish Somali rebels in British Somaliland while also stationing more troops in Italian Libya and Italian East Africa. -April 1945: Franco begins mobilizing his troops to defend its border with France while also sending more troops into Spanish West Sahara. Spain starts funding Berber rebels in French Morocco and French Algeria. -May 1945: Preto begins stationing increasingly more troops in Portuguese Angola and Mozambique as well as repositioning troops that were in Guinea-Bissau and Sao Tome y Principe to Angola and Mozambique. Preto forms the Afro-Lusitanian Army, a military force of native Africans from Portuguese African colonies. -July 1st, 1945: Italian forces invade British Somaliland under the guise of restoring order due to the Dervish Somali riots. -July 7th, 1945: Mussolini gives his infamous “Roma Vivrà Di Nuovo”, “Rome will live again”, speech where he reasserts his colonial aspirations are only to the south and not the north. -July 12th, 1945: Italian forces capture Hargeisa and annex British Somaliland. This leads to Italy being denounced in the League of Nations, the Italian delegation responds by walking out. This event does not create much ire among the British people as it was a far-off colony. -July 22nd, 1945: Spanish forces invade British Gibraltar. This was supposed to essentially cut Britain and France off from their colonies which had fueled them in prior conflicts. By taking the Strait of Gibraltar and the Italians blockading the Bab-el-Mandeb Strait they could cut the British and French off from quick access to their colonial troops. -July 30th, 1945: Spanish forces manage to overrun the small British presence in Gibraltar. There is a massacre of all British citizens in Gibraltar which is known as the Gibraltar Massacre. -July 31st, 1945: British Prime Minister Clement Attlee is outraged by the Gibraltar Massacre and calls for a full British invasion of the Iberian Peninsula but simply does not have the support from the British population who did not want to enter yet another major European war after the Great War of the 1914 and Versailles War only four years prior. He is only able to muster a naval blockade to the west of the Gibraltar Strait which did little to stop the Roman Bloc as most of their forces functioned inside the Mediterranean. -August 1st, 1945: Portuguese forces stationed in Angola and Mozambique invade Belgian Congo, British North Rhodesia (Zambia) and British Nyasaland (Malawi). British Prime Minister Clement Atlee is forced to call a referendum vote among the British people on whether or not to declare war on the Roman Bloc. Many argue against entering another war that doesn’t target Britain (Mussolini had assured the British people he and the rest of the Roman Bloc had no intention of leading any conflict in mainland Europe). South African politician, Daniel François Malan is outraged by this inaction and gives a speech calling for independence and calls the current prime minister, Jan Smuts indecisive and weak. -August 2nd, 1945: Economic Sanctions are placed on Portugal, Spain and Italy by the League of Nations. -August 4th, 1945: Berber Revolts break out in French Morocco, French Algeria and French Tunisia against the French Colonial Government and their Arab collaborators. -August 5th, 1945: Italian forces stationed in Libya begin the invasion of Egypt while Italian forces stationed in Ethiopia begin the invasion of Sudan. -August 7th, 1945: Spanish forces respond to the Berber Revolt in French Morocco by leading an invasion of the colony. -August 8th, 1945: Portuguese forces capture the Belgian Congo strip dividing Angola from its exclave of Cabinda. -August 9th, 1945: France attempts to lead a naval invasion but is hindered by the naval net of gunships lining the Tyrrhenian Sea. -August 14th, 1945: Portuguese forces capture the Belgian Congolese capital city of Léopoldville. -August 23rd, 1945: Portuguese forces in Mozambique manage to capture Nyasaland (Malawi). -August 27th, 1945: Spanish forces capture French Morocco. -September 1st, 1945: The Referendum in the United Kingdom whether or not to intervene in the African Affair is still caught in deadlock. Though Clement Attlee manages to get Parliament to agree to allow to mobilize British troops already in Africa. -September 10th, 1945: Clement Atlee orders Jan Smuts of the Union of South Africa to organize all troops to take back their lost territories. -September 25th, 1945: Spanish forces begin the invasion of French Algeria. Franco orders the systematic ethnic cleansing of the Algerian population in order to create Espacio Vital (Spanish: Living Space) for Spanish settlers. Hundred of Algerian Arabs and Berbers are driven into the Sahara to die from dehydration whilst many are simply shot and killed. This later becomes known as the Algerian Genocide. Reports of this extreme violence against the native inhabitants reach France which begins creating anti-Spanish Propaganda, calling Francisco Franco "the next Leopold" after the horrific violence enacted in the Belgian Congo. This has the unintended consequence of causing a surge of anti-colonialism among the French (and later British) populace. -September 30th, 1945: South African forces manage to take the Mozambique capital of Lourenço Marques as it was very close to the South African border. -September 31st, 1945: Mozambique forces move the capital to Nampula. -October 6th, 1945: South African forces capture the Mozambique provinces of Maputo, Maputo City, Gaza and Inhambane. -October 15th, 1945: Portuguese Angolan forces capture North Rhodesia as well as the Katanga province of the Belgian Congo. They establish the puppet states of Katanga and Barotseland. -November 10th, 1945: Italian forces capture Anglo-Egyptian Sudan, they are sent north to reinforce the other Italian army invading Egypt from the west. -November 15th, 1945: South African forces capture Mozambique. -November 25th, 1945: South African forces capture Nyasaland. -December 1st, 1945: Italian forces capture Cairo, Egypt. They are applauded by opponents of King Farouk I of Egypt. -December 10th, 1945: Portuguese Mozambique forces are diverted to reinforce Angola, Katanga and Barotseland. Fighting between Portuguese forces and British forces come to a stalemate as both devolve into guerrilla warfare. -December 20th,1945: French naval forces stage an amphibious invasion of Spanish controlled Algeria. -January 15th, 1946: French forces manage to capture Algiers and uncover the corpses of the massacred Algerians from the Spanish Algerian Genocide. -January 31st, 1946: British Parliament finally agrees to let Clement Attlee to intervene in Portugal, Spain and Italy. -March 20th, 1946: French forces manage to recapture Morocco from the Spanish forces. -April 10th, 1946: The British stage a naval invasion of Portugal. -April 11th, 1946: In response to the British invasion of Portugal, Spanish communists, republicans and leftists revolts against Franco starting the Second Spanish Civil War. They are supported by the British and French. -June 1st, 1946: British forces capture Lisbon and force the Portuguese government to surrender. Francisco Rolão Preto is imprisoned. Júlio Botelho Moniz is appointed the president of the Third Portuguese Republic. Moniz orders Portuguese troops in southern Africa to stand down. Many British forces stationed in Mozambique and Nyasaland retreat back to South Africa assuming the war is over. -June 10th, 1946: A coup breaks out in the Afro-Lusitanian Army against the Portuguese leaders by Black Africans who greatly outnumbered the White Portuguese. White Portuguese soldiers flee back to Portugal. The Kongolese Liberation Front (KLF) is created from Black Africans from Barotseland, Katanga, Angola, Mozambique and Nyasaland. The KLF receives funding from the Soviets who hoped to establish a socialist revolution in Africa while also weakening Western European influence. They are quick to help form the Azanian Army, a similar liberation group but for Black South Africans. The KLF is able to recapture Nyasaland and northern Mozambique. -August 30th, 1946: With British and French support, Republican forces manage to capture Madrid and Barcelona. Franco is deposed and Juan Negrín becomes president of the Third Spanish Republic. In order to appease the socialist factions, the government adopts a notably Democratic Socialist policy. -September 15th, 1946: French forces begin to invade Italy from the North. In response, Benito Mussolini is overthrown by Italo Balbo who surrenders to the Democratic Alliance. -September 30th, 1946: Daniel François Malan is infuriated by British Prime Minister Clement Attlee's refusal to send troops to deal with the Kongolese Liberation Front and the newly formed Azanian Army. He calls upon his fellow White South Africans to unilaterally declare independence as the Afrikaner Alliance. -October 10th, 1946: Italo Balbo of Italy, Clement Attlee of Britain, Maurice Gamelin of France, Júlio Botelho Moniz of Portugal and Juan Negrín of Spain meet in the city of Rome to sign the Treaty of Rome which dissolved the Roman Bloc (though Greece and Illyria took over Italy's Client States in the Balkans) as well as called for the removal of Totalist elements from the Italian, Spanish and Portuguese governments. The Treaty of Rome also sought to reorganize and restructure the League of Nations which had not only failed during the Versailles War but also during the African Affair. -January 30th, 1947: The League of Nations reforms the International Mandate Commission in response to the public outcry regarding the Algerian Genocide. The Commission would work to democratize and industrialize the African colonies effected by the African Affair. This was also created in hopes of preventing the spread of communism to Africa following the Soviet support of the KLF. These mandates could after ten years (1/30/1957) with the approval of the International Mandate Commission, could file for independence. The League of Nations would help create an educated indigenous ruling elite in each colony to help replace the colonial minority. These new Mandates included: Southwest Africa, East Africa (Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Somalia), West Sahara, Tunisia, Algeria, Libya, Sudan, Belgian Congo, Equatorial Guinea, Sao Tome and Principe and Cape Verde. Equatorial Guinea is merged Sao Tome and Principe as the Mandate of Equatorial Guinea. Guinea-Bissau and Guinea are merged as the Mandate of Guinea. Katanga, Bechuanaland, Nyasaland, Angola, Mozambique and North Rhodesia were also designated as Mandates but were still heavily contested due to the conflicts between the KLF, Azanian Army and the South African government. Morocco, Egypt, South Rhodesia and South Africa are designated International Trusteeships due to having pre-existing governments that needed restructuring. They could file for independence after only five years. However South Rhodesia and South Africa did not agree to this and broke ties with the British government in response to it. -February 1st, 1947: South African Politician, Daniel François Malan meets with John Waddington of North Rhodesia, Robert James Hudson of South Rhodesia, Edmund Charles Smith Richards of Nyasaland, Aubrey Denzil Forsyth-Thompson of Bechuanaland and Peter Hoogenhout of Southwest Africa in the city of Cape Town. He leads a coup against Jan Smuts who he denounced as a British puppet and successfully becomes Prime Minister of South Africa. He denounces the British government for its inaction in defending one of its oldest colonies (South Africa) as well as threatening the governments of South Africa. Malan alongside the other colonial leaders of southern Africa unilaterally declare independence from the United Kingdom as a federation known as the Afrikaner Alliance. Malan, institutes the system of Apartheid all throughout Afrikaner controlled territory (South Africa, Bechuanaland, Southwest Africa, South Rhodesia and southern Mozambique). -February 10th, 1947: The Afrikaner Alliance annexes Basutoland. -February 28th, 1947: The Afrikaner Alliance annexes Swaziland. -March 1st, 1947: The Afrikaner Alliance is denounced by the League of Nations as well as heavy economic sanctions are placed on it and it is cut off from international trade. -March 10th, 1947: White Europeans living in the Belgian Congo, Angola, Mozambique, North Rhodesia and Nyasaland flee to the Afrikaner Alliance. There are now around 6.5 million white people living in the Afrikaner Alliance. -March 30th, 1947: Malan gives a speech supporting the unification of the Afrikaner Alliance into a singular white dominated state composed of South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Lesotho, Swaziland, Zimbabwe, Zambia and southern Mozambique. It would have three official languages of English, Afrikaans and Portuguese (to include the Portuguese Whites) and would implement harsh policies to strip the native Africans from the land. -May 1st, 1947: The Afrikaner Alliance officially unifies its territories transitioning from a federation to a republic (albeit its name does not change) with its capital of Johannesburg. It is only recognized by the United States. Apartheid laws are enforced, and heavy policing of black communities is increased. Cape War -May 10th, 1947: Guerilla warfare erupts between the Azanian Army and Kongolese Liberation Front against the Afrikaner forces. The United States sends American soldiers to help train and aid the Afrikaner forces. This begins the so-called Cape War. -December 31st, 1947: The United States sends 500,000 White American settlers to help populate the Afrikaner Alliance. -January 10th, 1948: The Afrikaner Alliance passes the Kalahari Act, dissolving the Bantustans in exchange for an equivalent sized territory in the Kalahari Desert between Western Namibia and Eastern Botswana. Thousands of Black Africans are forced at gunpoint into the Kalahari State. Those who refuse are shot and killed. Resources are extremely limited in Kalahari as such in the following months thousands more Black Africans die from dehydration, starvation or Afrikaner violence. The League of Nations denounces this as genocide against the Black African population and designates it the Kalahari Genocide. It becomes known as the Ukubulawa (Zulu for “Execution”) to the native Black African population. Blacks outside of the Kalahari State were forced to pay an extra tax known as the Color Tax and had even less rights. Those who could not pay would be deported to the Kalahari State, imprisoned or used as slave labor. Many Black Africans fled the Afrikaner Alliance to join the Azanian Army. -March 15th, 1948: The US begins supplying the Afrikaner Alliance with chemical weapons. Afrikaner forces poison wells in known Azanian holdouts in the Afrikaner Alliance. -March 30th, 1948: The Azanian Army receives aid from the Kongolese Liberation Front (which had secured Angola, northern Mozambique, Malawi, Katanga and Zambia), the Soviets and Black Africans fleeing the Afrikaner Alliance. -August 10th, 1948: Azanian forces manage to push into the Rhodesia Province (Zimbabwe) of the Afrikaner Alliance. The Rhodesia Province in particular had been ravaged by the Afrikaners and its Black African population decimated, and yet the native Shona people were quick to side with the Azanians, putting aside tribal, linguistic and cultural differences. -August 30th, 1948: Azanian forces capture Salisbury, the capital of the Rhodesia Province. In response, hundreds of Black Africans are shot and killed by Afrikaner forces. -September 1st, 1948: Afrikaner forces firebomb Zimbabwe, hoping to render it unusable for Azanian forces. -October 1st, 1948: Conscription is enforced in the Afrikaner Alliance for all white men 18 or older. People who were light skinned Coloreds could enlist to remove the Color Tax from their family. Volunteer soldiers come from the United States to aid the Afrikaners. -December 20th, 1948: Azanian forces capture the Mozambique Province (south Mozambique) of the Afrikaner Alliance with the exception of the Lourenço Marques (Maputo) district which was strongly held by white Portuguese Afrikaner forces. This begins a period of military stalemate between the Azanian Army and the Afrikaner Alliance as while both sides push back and forth across their border, neither side manages to make any significant holds. -May 15th, 1949: Azanian forces with backing from the Soviets manage to push into northern Namibia and Botswana despite its harsh climate and terrain. -August 1st, 1949: The West Cape District is the first Afrikaner district to officially be considered Swartvry (Afrikaans for “Black Free”) as the majority Black African population had been displaced elsewhere. -November 10th, 1949: Azanian forces manage to capture the Kalahari State and liberate the thousands of Black Africans interned there. News of this sweeps across the world of the atrocities committed in the Afrikaner Alliance and of their American allies. -December 1st, 1949: Afrikaner forces set fire to forests to flush out potential Azanian guerilla forces and begins raiding African communities. -January 5th, 1950: Azanian forces capture the Bechuanaland Province (Botswana) and the Southwest African Province (Namibia). -February 1st, 1950: The United States begins the “Coast-to-Coast Bombing” as it firebombs from the Atlantic Ocean Angolan Coast to the Indian Ocean Mozambique Coast to stop the Azanian guerillas. America feared that an Azanian victory would lead to its own black population rising up against it. -November 1st, 1950: Azanian forces manage to take Transvaal and surround the cities of Pretoria and Johannesburg. -November 5th, 1950: Afrikaner politician Nicolaas Havenga meets with Azanian General Walter Sisulu to discuss a potential treaty. While President Daniel François Malan had called for fighting the Azanians until the “very last man”, Havenga was more realist and saw the eventual collapse of the Afrikaner Alliance as inevitable. He proposed the Afrikaner Alliance ceding all land to the Azanian Army except for the West Cape Province which would become the West Cape Republic, all Whites in South Africa would be repatriated to the West Cape Republic. Sisulu was still highly opposed to Apartheid but recognized this would be better as thousands of Africans had already been killed. They agreed to support a coup against Malan. -November 30th, 1950: Azanian forces take Pretoria and Johannesburg. The Capital of the Afrikaner Alliance is moved to Cape Town. Whites in the Afrikaner Alliance flee to the West Cape Province. -December 15th, 1950: A coup breaks out in Cape Town against Malan by the West Cape Front (a right-wing, albeit more moderate Afrikaner organization than the far-right wing Afrikaner Alliance) and Azanian Army. -January 30th, 1951: West Cape Front and Azanian forces take Cape Town. -February 1st, 1951: The Azanian Army annexes all Afrikaner territory with the exception of the West Cape Province as per the Havenga-Sisulu Agreement. -February 20th, 1951: Malan is deposed and Nicolaas Havenga is appointed as the President of the West Cape Republic. -February 25th, 1951: Since the West Cape Republic had a white majority (albeit due to extensive ethnic cleansing) and since it was recognized by the Azanian Army; the United Kingdom, United States and France recognize it as a sovereign nation. The Soviet Union and China do not recognize it as a sovereign state. A new flag is created for the West Cape Republic replacing the green band of the Afrikaner Alliance with a black band recognizing the West Cape's cooperation with Black Africans. The three colors also represent the three main colonial parents of West Cape with black representing the German Namibians, the blue representing the British South Africans and the orange representing the Dutch Afrikaners. -April 1st, 1951: The Kongolese Liberation Front disbands with its territory being split into Angola, Mozambique, Katanga and Barotseland. The Bemba in Western Mozambique (eastern Zambia) attempt to declare their independence as the Republic of Luangwa but are quickly put down. The Chewa in Northern Mozambique (Malawi) attempt to declare their independence as the Republic of Malawi but are quickly put down. -April 2nd, 1951: The United States of Azania is formed from the territory of South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe, Lesotho and Swaziland. It adopts a socialist democracy with multiple autonomous states. Due to the mass violence of the Cape War, many Africans had to side with each other regardless of tribal history as such many Africans began identifying simply as Azanians or by their language rather than their prior tribe. -October 1st, 1952: Conflicts between the United States of Azania and the West Cape Republic erupt following issues regarding resources and Black Africans in the West Cape. -October 20th, 1952: The United States of Azania invades the West Cape Republic. -December 30th, 1952: The United States of Azania annexes the West Cape Republic. -January 1st, 1952: The United States begins a massive evacuation of Whites from the recently annexed West Cape Republic. President Nicolaas Havenga establishes a West Cape Republic government-in-exile in Washington D.C. Many Afrikaners are allotted land in rural West Virginia to set up farms, they build multiple Afrikaner dominated towns known as “Afrikanervilles” in West Virginia. These towns include: New Cape Town, New Pretoria, New Bloemfontein, New Salisbury, New Johannesburg, New Windhoek, New Livingstone and New Rhodesia.